Un brin de l'amour sur les roses
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Setangkai cinta di atas bunga mawar? Menurut Dante, Trish adalah reinkarnasi Eva Sparda. Dan hal sesederhana itu menjadi dasar cintanya terhadap Trish.


Sehelai rambut emas jelita milik sang ibunda tergantikan oleh secercah imitasi yang begitu sempurna. Wajah, rambut, mampu menarik seorang Sparda ke dalam khayalan. Tak peduli, lelaki berambut keperakan tersebut tetap memilih terbelenggu dalam pesona rindu yang dipancarkan oleh kenyataan.

Menurut Dante, Trish adalah reinkarnasi Eva Sparda. Dan hal sesederhana itu menjadi dasar cintanya terhadap Trish.

* * *

><p><strong>Un brin de l'amour sur les roses<strong>

===OO===

_Un brin de l'amour sur les roses __project_

_Story © _**Rie Kawamuri**

_Devil May Cry_ by **Capcom**

_Genre: Romance / __Friendship_

**_Warning: AU. OOC, slight DantexLady maybe?_**

_Rate: __T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>"Dante! Dengar atau tidak?" suara elegan Trish membuyarkan lamunan sahabat terbaiknya. Dante mengerjap dan kembali menekuni <em>pizza pepperoni<em> miliknya. "Lady menunggumu, kau tahu. Temuilah. Di tempat biasanya."

Dante menghela nafas dan segera menelan bulat-bulat _pizza_ favoritnya dan melenggang santai melewati Trish yang tengah memutar bola matanya.

"Pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

**Un brin de l'amour sur les roses**

"Hei, lama sekali?" komentar Lady, berkacak pinggang melihat Dante yang datang terlambat. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat alis, seakan-akan diremehkan oleh seorang gadis adalah hal yang buruk.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika otakku menyuruhku untuk merenung hingga lupa waktu."

Lady tertawa, dan memukul pelan lengan Dante. "Yuk, kita ke kedai itu."

Dante ingat dengan janjinya bersama Lady. Setiap hari Minggu lelaki tampan tersebut wajib memenuhi ajakan Lady untuk mengulum sekotak kecil _strawberry sundae_ atau satu pak _pizza pepperoni_ dengan segelas minuman bersoda. Hal ini sebenarnya cukup membuat Dante merasa kehilangan hari untuk beristirahat, namun tak dihiraukannya.

"_Strawberry sundae_, kan, Dante?"

"Eh? Ahm, ya, satu _strawberry sundae_ dengan sirup stroberi."

Setelah keduanya menerima pesanan masing-masing, Lady mengarah ke sebuah meja putih di beranda luar kedai tersebut. Dante mengambil posisi di seberang Lady dan mulai mengulum _sundae_ miliknya.

"Kau hari ini terlihat diam. Sedang ada pikiran apa, hm?" sanggah Lady. Dante hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut sekarang. Ia kembali mengulum _sundae_ dan berpura-pura mengacuhkan Lady. "Jawab aku."

"Jangan paksa aku. Aku hanya lelah bergumul dengan banyak _demon_ beberapa hari terakhir."

Lady mengaduk-aduk mangkuk plastik miliknya yang berisikan es krim vanila.

"Kau yakin? Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kau sedang apa? Jatuh cinta?" goda Lady dan mengumbar senyum manisnya.

"Bisa dibilang…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih?" keluh Trish, berulang kali memalingkan wajah menengok ke arah jam dinding mewah yang terpaku di dinding. Wanita cantik tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk melakukan kegiatan lain sembari menunggu kepulangan Dante. Mengelap meja, sudah. Menyapu, sudah. Apalagi?

"Aku pulang." suara berat yang Trish rindukan menyeruak dari arah pintu depan. Wanita tersebut segera berlari menghampiri Dante dan berkacak pinggang. "Haaah, mengomeliku lagi, begitu? Dasar bawel."

Trish hanya tertawa dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada lekikan kemarahan untukmu pada malam ini. Bantu aku menutup toko dan pulanglah ke apartemenmu."

Dante hanya menurut saja, tak banyak bicara selama membersihkan toko dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Trish."

"Ya?"

Desiran angin malam yang cukup dingin dan kencang meninggalkan sebersit inisiatif bagi pria _gentle_ untuk mengalungkan jaket miliknya ke punggung seorang wanita.

"Pakailah."

Satu lambaian dari Dante ternyata meninggalkan seurai senyum dari Trish. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang dekat dengannya —pria pula— dan segera merapatkan jaket merah tebal milik Dante dan kembali pulang ke rumah kecilnya.

**Un brin de l'amour sur les roses**

Malam itu Dante menggantungkan pakaiannya. Ia membiarkan potongan-potongan kain tersebut tertiup angin malam yang dingin, menimbulkan suara kibaran yang cukup ramai. Ketika ia hendak meraba punggungnya, ia teringat bahwa jaket merah kesayangannya sudah tak tertera di punggungnya lagi. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum sendiri dan memutuskan untuk jatuh tertidur di balkon. Semilir angin malam mengundang kantuknya agar mendekat dan sejurus kemudian hanya ada deru nafas dan seonggok tubuh yang tengah berjalan di alam mimpi.

Ketika pagi tiba, Dante segera membasuh tubuh dan mengenakan pakaiannya —tanpa jaket merah melilit punggung. Tak lupa dengan sebilah pedang dan dua buah 'burung penembak' miliknya yang sudah terisi penuh oleh amunisi. Dengan mulut yang asyik mengulum _pizza pepperoni_, lelaki ber'mahkota' keperakan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga yang dimilikinya oleh Lady dan Trish.

"Pagi!" sanggah Dante bersemangat ketika ia melihat Lady yang sedang membersihkan senjata miliknya dan Trish yang tengah menaruh dua buah gelas berisikan jus buah untuk Lady dan Dante.

"Jus buah dulu." Trish menyelipkan potongan buah stroberi di mulut gelas milik Dante dan Lady, memperhatikan keduanya menyesap jus buah hasil racikannya dan mendesah pelan. "Kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku bekerja disini."

Lady mengenggam tangan Trish, memijit-mijit pelan dan berusaha memberi semangat. Trish hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengatakan terimakasih.

"Hampir terlupa. Ini, jaketmu. Semalam menyenangkan menghirup aroma tubuhmu. Sudah kucuci dan kukeringkan." Trish menyerahkan jaket merah milik Dante. Hal sederhana sesungguhnya jika melihat seorang pria meminjamkan pakaian tebal miliknya untuk dikenakan seorang wanita ketika angin menjadi dingin, namun membuat Trish tersenyum bahagia dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot." Dante berusaha terdengar bahagia. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ketika sesungguhnya ia akan kehilangan Trish. Menghela nafas beberapa kali dan mengundang insting keingin tahuan Trish.

"Kau terus menerus menghela nafas. Ada apa, sih?"

Dante hanya menggeleng dan memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa. Trish asyik menggoyangkan kakinya dan menatap Dante dengan pandangan nanar.

"Aku akan terus memantau toko ini, tentu saja. Tapi ada panggilan lain yang sedang menungguku. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan berada disini."

"Yah, setidaknya kau sudah mencoba untuk menetap meski hanya… sebentar."

Hening.

"Mungkin ini terdengar remeh, namun aku takkan melupakanmu,Dante. Kau adalah _sahabat_ terbaikku. Kemarilah, akan kuberikan kau rangkulan perpisahan."

Lady mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Rahasiakan hal ini dari Trish, ya?"_

_Lady mengangguk dan kembali mengaduk es krim miliknya. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa-apa yang diungkapkan oleh Dante barusan._

_Seorang Sparda mencintai Trish? Yang benar saja! Mereka tak rupanya hanya sebatas sahabat baik. Sekarang? Lady merasa diacuhkan. Ditolak._

"_Akan kurahasiakan, asal kau bertindak cepat, bodoh." Melipat kedua lengan dan berpose kuat, sesungguhnya membuat Lady ingin menangis._

"_Kau pikir aku ini apa? Lelaki sepertiku takkan mau ditundukkan oleh wanita."_

"_Kalau begitu, cepat bilang! Jangan lupa, beri aku sedikit 'bagian' kalau kalian berhasil menjadi pasangan, ya."_

Lady tersadar kembali dari kenangannya kemarin ketika Dante bercerita bahwa lelaki tersebut menaruh hati untuk Trish. Lady berusaha mendukung keduanya —dan menyelipkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah di saku Dante kemarin sore, untuk dihadiahkan kepada Trish.

_Ayolah, Dante._ batin Lady. Berharap akan ada pasangan baru hari ini.

"Trish, aku ingin menyerahkanmu ini."

Satu, dua kelopak mawar merah menarik perhatian Trish. Wanita itu hanya menahan rasa terkejutnya dan berusaha menahan diri.

"Mawar yang cantik, bukan? Seperti dirimu."

Trish hanya tertawa dan menarik pelan batang bunga mawar dan mengelus kelopaknya.

"Terimakasih."

"_Amo te_, Trish (1)."

Trish mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Dante —sedikit berpura-pura bodoh akan menarik—, namun ia tertawa dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tunggu aku, Dante. Dan tentang apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku tak mengerti artinya. _Amo te, _Dante. _Semper_."

Dengan senyum terakhir yang Trish tunjukkan untuk Dante pada hari itu, meninggalkan secercah kebahagiaan.

"_Well, well_. Pangeran kita tak ditolak oleh sang putri, eh. Ia bercanda tentang ketidak tahuannya dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Hahaha, begitulah ia. Setidaknya, ia juga menyukaiku, jadi syukurlah. Sepertinya, cinta di atas setangkai bunga mawar tidak terlalu buruk seperti kedengarannya."


End file.
